Fell right into you
by WeLoveToHit
Summary: Sure the cabbie killer didn't hit Flack in "Taxi", but what if he comes back later on? What if this time the killer succeeds in hitting someone? What if this person wasn't Flack, but someone he loved? Slight spoilers for "Taxi" and possibly others. F/A
1. MrFlax

"This is great, just great." Flack said as he picked the newspaper up from the table.

"CABBIE KILLER" in big, bold print covered the paper. What bothered Flack the most was the quote at the bottom of the page. "There are 30,000 cops in this city. Why can't they catch one crazy killer?" Don't these people know that catching a criminal is harder than it looks?

"Wait till Angell gets a load of this."

The precinct was in its usual hustle and bustle mood, with detectives doing paperwork or interviewing suspects. But what Flack didn't expect was finding a young girl sitting on the floor besides Angell's desk, paper and crayons scattered everywhere. Angell was bent over a piece of paper, her hand writing away.

"Um, Angell? Is there something that you haven't been telling me?

Angell placed her pen on the desk and turned her chair so that she faced him.

"You mean like when I put three chilli peppers in your sandwich?"

Flack's mouth opened slightly. "That was you? My mouth was burning for two hours!"

Angell flashed him a smile that made him weak in the knees. "I shall never tell. Anyways, this is my niece, Emma."

Angell got up from her chair and crouched beside Emma, who was holding a piece of paper in her hands.

"What did you draw, Emma?" Angell asked, looking at the paper. It was a picture of – well Angell couldn't tell, it looked like a bunch of scribbles.

"It's a drawin' of you and Mr.Flax!" Emma said, pointing a finger at the drawing.

Angell laughed. "It's very nice." Emma smile proudly then grabbed another paper and started to scribble all over. "So Flack, what do you need?"

Just then Flack remembered why he came down to the precinct. He was still holding the newspaper.

"Oh right. Did you see the paper this morning?"

Angell shook her head. "No I didn't. With this whole cabbie killer thing going on, I've just been too busy to even think about it."

"Well," Flack said, flopping the paper onto the desk. "This might be worth thinking about."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"So then what this is saying is that they're blaming us because I pulled you out of the way when that taxi almost hit you?" Angell asked, reading the words on the paper.

Somehow the paper had gained access to a photo of when Angell had pulled Flack out of harm's way.

Flack nodded "Yes, that's what it looks like. And their just writing this crap because he got away."

Just then the door to the precinct opened and a man in his mid-thirties walked in and headed straight towards them.

"Papa!" Emma shouted, jumping up and running towards the man.

"Hey pumpkin! How's my little girl doing?" the man said, picking Emma up.

"You'll never ever guess what I saw today! Some smelly guy came in here and started wrecking the place! So Aunty Jen ran over to the smelly man and BOOM!" Emma yelled, throwing her arms up in the air. "Aunty Jen knocked the smelly man over!"

The man laughed. "Did she now? Thanks for watching Em while I went to the store." He said, but then noticed the man who was standing beside Angell.

"And who is this?"

"Right. Allen, this is Don Flack, Don, this is my brother, Allen." Angell said, introducing the two men.

Flack and Allen shook hands.

"Pleasure to meet you. So you're a detective too huh?" Allen asked.

Flack nodded. "Ya. Jen and I work together."

"Alright, nice meeting you, and thanks again Jen." Allen said, walking towards to door.

Emma stuck her arm out, waving it franticly. "Bye-bye Aunty Jen! Bye-bye Mr. Flax!" she shouted.

After the door closed behind Allen, Angell sat back down at her desk, picking up the pen that had been abandoned a few minutes earlier. Flack looked down at Angell, his brow furrowed.

"What?" Angell asked, looking at Flack, her pen abandoned once again.

Flack opened his mouth to speak. "Mr. Flax?"

End of chapter one.

_So there we go. I got another story up and running. I apologize for making you all wait for more chapters for my other stories. I lost my notebook that had all the chapters for them. But rest assured, I shall update this story as soon as possible! I know this chapter is very short, so I'll try to make the next chapter longer. The title "Fell right into you" is a song and is by Jessie Farrell_


	2. Fell right into you

He'd been watching her for some time now. The taxi was parked a block down from the precinct, watching her as she came and went. He knew things about her, things like how he knew she got coffee every other day. Why was he doing this? It all started when he tried to run down that cop. But no. Then she came, pulled the cop out of the way. That caught his attention.

And as if he didn't have enough problems on his hands already. A boy. Reed Garrett, was it? Yes, that was his name. This boy had come into the taxi, started to ask him questions. Things about the cabbie killer.

"Nothing." He had told him.

This kid knew too much about him, so he had no choice. He took the boy with him. Couldn't let those answers onto the streets. No telling how fast they would spread.

And that lady. She knew too much about him. He swears that she saw him that night. He couldn't take any more chances. So he sat there and waited.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Lindsay groaned, pulling the bed covers over her head. She peeked through the covers, trying to make out the time.

"Damn clock." She grumbled, pulling the covers further over her head. "Waking me up at 4:30 in the morning. No human should have to wake up this early."

Sighing, Lindsay slapped her hand down onto the clock, making the horrible beeping stop. Lindsay pushed the covers off her body, shivers going down her spine. She stared at the covers, now crumpled into a ball. Maybe she could sleep for a few more minutes...

_Bring! Bring! Bring!_

An even better idea popped into her head. Ignore the phone! Yup, that's what she's going to do. After a few more rings, the voicemail picked up.

"Montana!" A thick New York accent came through the speaker.

"I recognize that voice." Lindsay thought to herself.

"Montana! C'mon, I know you're there! Stop staring at the phone and come pick it up! It's important!"

Sighing, Lindsay walked over to the phone.

"Alright, alright. Hold you horses, Messer. What's so important for me to have to wake up at 4:30 in the morning for?" she said into the mouthpiece.

"Oh nothing. I was trying to get you to wake up faster." Danny said.

Lindsay smirked into the phone. "You're a real ass."

Lindsay could tell that Danny was smiling on the other end of the line.

"I try."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"Damn, looks like the cabbie killer has struck again." Stella said aloud as she ducked under the crime tape.

Mac was beside the body, a 25 year old women.

"3 single cuts the back of her neck."

"Sad, really." Stella said, pulling a camera out of her case. "This girl had the rest of her life ahead of her. All of that taken away."

Stella looked over at Mac. The usual blue in his eyes turned to a dull blue. As soon as he heard about Reed, he left the room, not speaking a word.

"You ok, Mac?" Stella asked.

Mac looked up at Stella. His face showed that he was tired. In fact, he hadn't slept well in the last 2 days.

"Don't worry, Stell." Mac told her. "I'll be fine."

_Meanwhile._

"Damn rush hour." Angell grumbled as she drove down the highway.

Rush hour had to be her least favorite time of the day. In most places, rush hour was at 6 in the morning and 5 in the afternoon. In New York, however, rush hour never stopped.

Flack clutched the arm rest as vehicles cut in front of the door. These people are crazy drivers! He could barely hear the music coming from the radio. The traffic was just that loud. Flack reached over to the radio and turned it up.

"When I met you

In the rear view mirror

You were closer then it seemed

I was going through dark troubled times

No sign of a light in my view – to love."

Flack smirked. "Country? Why does Angell listen to this stuff?"He thought to himself.

Suddenly another voice joined in.

"When I met you at the movies – honey

You sat closer then a friend

What makes you sick

What makes you tick

What gets you up

What brings you down

Who's watching over you now."

Flack looked over at Angell. That beautiful voice was coming from her?

"Each time you came around I felt a bit lighter

Lost in a sense of something so right

I fell right in into you

Each time you came around I felt a bit brighter

Lost in a sense of something so right

I fell right in into you

I'm into you

What I write you in this letter

Are all the words that help me see that

You,

You make me so much better

All you do when we're together!

Each time you came around I felt a bit lighter

Lost in a sense of something so right

I fell right in into you

Each time you came around I felt a bit brighter

Lost in a sense of something so right

I fell right in into you."

Yup. That was defiantly Angell. Her voice sounds amazing!

"I'm into

Yo – ou

Yo –ou – ou

Yo – ou

Yo – ou – ou

Each time you came around I felt a bit lighter

Lost in a sense of something so right

I fell right in into you

Each time you came around I felt brighter

Lost in a sense of something so right

I fell right in into you

I do

I do

I do"

"I've been thinking about you in the middle of the night

How could something so wrong go so right.

I fell right in, into you

I've been thinking about you in the middle of the night

How could something so wrong, go so right

I fell right in, into you

Each time you came around I felt a bit lighter

Lost in a sense of something so right

I fell right in into you

I'm into you."

The last few notes played and the song finally finished playing.

"Wow." Flack whispered.

The car rolled to a stop as they came upon a red light. Angell looked at Flack.

"What?" She asked, raising and eyebrow. "Was that bad?"

Flack shook his head. "No. Your voice is stunning. Never thought you sang."

Angell blushed, shrugging her shoulders. "When I was younger, my mom made me take singing. She never really liked me playing hockey I guess. Figured I should do something girly."

"You played hockey?"

Angell smiled and looked at the rear view mirror. Suddenly her smile faded into a frown.

"What's wrong?" Flack asked, turning around and looking through the back window.

There he saw a yellow taxi. Angell thought the taxi driver look vaguely familiar.

They didn't know it, but it was the cabbie killer.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

_There is the second chapter for you. Thanks for all the reviews (even if there was only 2 so far). Thanks for all the visits too, though it would be much appreciated if you did review. That way that chapters would come faster! _


	3. The south side

"What took you two so long?" Mac asked as he saw Flack and Angell walk towards the crime scene.

"Heavy traffic." Flack said as he held the crime tape up for Angell.

"Really? It wasn't that bad when I got here." Stella said as she dusted for fingerprints on shards of glass that were near the body.

"This is New York. The traffic can change just like that." Angell said, snapping two fingers.

Suddenly a blast of wind burst through-out the crime scene, pieces of old garbage skittering across the dusty ground.

"Looks like the weather can too."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

About two hours later, a light drizzle of rain started to fall and the temperature became cooler.

Angell had tried every way that she could think of to keep her hands from turning into popsicles. She tried stuffing her hands in her jacket pockets, but had no luck. She even tried wrapping her scarf around her hands, but again, no luck. It wasn't until Mac's suggestion that got her hands tingling

"Stella and I can finish up here. We're almost done processing. Why don't you too head down to the coffee shop and get something to drink, Angell looks like she's freezing."

After Flack and Angell had gotten their coffees, the drizzle had turned into a down pour. The rain was so heavy that you couldn't see out the shop's windows. Flack pulled out his cell and told Mac that he and Angell were staying put till the rain died down a little.

Flack and Angell sat down at an empty table near the front window. Flack looked at Angell who was deep in thought, watching the stem swirl out the cup in her hands.

"Angell?" He asked, the rain pounding against the glass.

"Hm?" Angell said, looking up from the coffee cup.

"You seemed surprised when you saw the taxi behind us. Was something wrong?"

Angell looked back down at the cup.

"You remember when I pulled you out of the way of that taxi right? Well after I got home that night someone knocked on the door. I thought it might be Mrs. Benjamin, the old lady who lives across the street. But no one was there, just a taxi driving down the street. The next morning, there was the same taxi parked across the street."

"Did you report it?"

Angell shook her head and looked up at Flack. "It's not uncommon to have a taxi across the street, Flack."

Angell looked out the window. At least the rain was getting a little better.

You could hardly see it. But if you looked really hard, you could catch a glimpse of yellow among the rain drops.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

So close. He was so close to getting her. But then she had to go into that coffee shop. She was with that cop again. He was getting impatient.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"Hawks, do we have any id on our Jane Doe yet?"

Hawks turned around from the table he was standing at.

"Michelle Larson, 25 years old. Reported missing two days ago."

Mac nodded. "Alright, do you have anything else?"

"No, sorry."

"There you are Mac. I've been looking all over for you." Stella said, walking into the room, a mile on her face and a paper in her hands.

"I didn't get an id on the fingerprints I found, but I did get something." She said, placing the paper on the table.

"The nail you found at the crime scene actually came from an old factory. This factory was recently closed due to safety issues. No one had been in the building since, or so we thought."

Hawks nodded. "So that could be where our killer is hiding."

"Great, Stella. Do you have an address?" Mac asked.

Stella looked down at the paper, her index finger skimming down the page. Finally her fingers came to a stop.

"Here we are. 1362 street south."

"Good job. I'll get Flack and Angell and head down there."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"I never liked this side of the city. Gives me the creeps." Flack said as he got out of the truck.

"Aw. Is baby Flacky scared of the big, bad south side?" Angell asked as she strapped on her Kevlar vest.

Flack turned to face Angell, his cheeks red.

"No, I am not scared." He said. "It's just always the south side that had the creeps in it."

Angell faced Flack, her hands on her hips. "Uh-huh. This whole city is full of creeps, but hey." Angell said, shrugging her shoulders. "You don't see me complaining."

"I know that! It's just-"

"Oh stop your whining."

Flack looked over at Mac.

"Women."

"Hey, don't drag me into this." Mac said, holding his hands above his shoulders "She's your partner, not mine."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

He heard the vehicle pull up to the factory. He looked out the window and saw three cops come out. Fortunately for him, one of the cops was that woman.

Sighing, he finished putting the wires in place. Finally he was done. He pushed the chair he was sitting on back, the legs scrapping against the cold floor. He then slid the box with the wires under the table and got up. He walked over to the door and opened it, the rusty hinges squeaking. He shut the door behind him, his ball cap casting a shadow over his eyes. A small grin made its way onto his face.

In 5 minutes, everything and everyone, including the cops, in this building was going to go boom.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

_So there's the third chapter for everyone! For those of you who reviewed, thanks! For those of you who are wondering, I can only update on the weekends due to homework and scorekeeping for my schools volleyball team._

_Please review, it would help a lot and maybe the chapters will update faster! _


	4. Authors note

I am so sorry, but I will not be able to update till next week. The reason for that is when I got home from school, I realized that my notebook with my story in it was in my binder. Which unfortunately, is it school. And I feel horrible about it! Once again, I am so sorry, but don't worry I'll update as soon as possible and I'll make it up to you! Add a couple more chapters, I think.

Yeslek.


	5. 4 minutes

_Well I got my binder back! Now I can get updating again!_

_On with the show! (Or chapter) _

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Someone had defiantly been in here. There were muddy footprints everywhere. Too big to be a woman, so it must have been a man. There was so many prints that that it was hard to tell which way this man was coming or going.

"How do we know where this guy is? There are so many prints!" Flack said, looking around the room.

Angell turned to Flack, her hands on her hips. "Well duh! That's why we're here. To find this guy! Of course we don't know where he is!"

Mac looked from the footprints around them to the footprints leading up a set of stairs.

"The prints around us are too dry." He said, pointing to the prints. "See those prints on the stairs? They look much newer then the ones here."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

4 minutes to blast-off.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"7, 8, 9… How many doors can one hallway have?"

Angell thought to herself as they walked down the hall.

They were having no luck in finding their killer. There weren't very many rooms, so it didn't taking too long to check them.

Finally they came to the end of the hall, with only three doors left.

"Look, Mac. Our guy isn't in here. Each of us checks a room and then we can get out of here." Flack said, putting his arms to the sides.

Mac looked at all three doors. Something just didn't feel right. But then again, Flack had a point. They had checked the whole building and there was only three doors…

"Fine." Mac said. "I'll go along with you for now. Even though…"

Angell sighed. "Look." She said, uncrossing her arms. "If you two ladies are done your bickering, I am going to check the room at the end of the hall."

"Men." She muttered under her breath as she reached the door.

Angell assumed the door was locked but she still grabbed the knob and gave it a twist. Surprisingly, the door was opened. Taking a deep breath, Angell raised her gun and kicked the door open.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"This guy isn't even here." Flack thought as he looked around a very large room.

It was almost liked he disappeared.

Suddenly Flack felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun around only to find that the hand belonged to Mac.

"I finished checking the other room. Turns out it was only a closet. Did I scare you?"

Flack shook his head and opened his mouth to speak when something caught his eye on the opposite wall. He walked over to the wall, Mac close behind.

Papers. That was what was on the wall. From the looks of it, the papers came from the newspaper. From what Flack saw, they were all of the same woman. The pictures were blurry, but what Flack could make out was that the woman had long, dark brown hair and was very beautiful.

Oh? And what's this? Flack moved his face closer to one of the pictures. He squinted his eyes, trying to make out the objects on the woman's hips. On her left hip was a small object, it had some sort of writing on it, but they picture was too blurry to tell. On the other hip, Flack wasn't sure what it was, it looked almost life an upside down L.

Finally the light in Flack's head clicked on. The hair, the small object, the upside L. It all added up. The pictures, they _were _all of the same woman.

It was Angell.

FAAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

3 minutes to blast off.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"Now that would really suck if there was another door." Angell thought to herself as she walked into the dark room, her white blouse standing out.

Then she noticed the box under the table.

"Well that sure isn't a door."

Then Angell's curiosity took over and she walked over to the box. As Angell got closer, she heard a quiet ticking. She crouched near the box, and then she opened the box and gasped.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

2 minutes to blast off.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"Mac." Flack said, pointing at the pictures. "All of these are of Angell."

Mac walked closer to the picture Flack was pointing at when suddenly the door burst open.

"Flack." Angell gasped, her hands on her knees and out of breath.

"Flack, we got a slight problem."

"The room I was checking…" Angell paused to catch her breath. She stood up straight and continued.

"There was a box under the table and…" Angell gulped.

"What was in the box, Angell?"

"20 pounds. 20 pounds of explosives."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Mac ran down the stairs. He could hear Flack's and Angell's footsteps behind him, Flack's voice speaking into the phone in his hand.

"Alright. The bomb squad is on its way. It'll take a few minutes for them to get here."

"What!" Angell said, still running down the stairs. "The bomb will go off in that time!"

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

1 minute and counting.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Angell jumped down the last two steps, trying to save a few seconds of the time they had left. Which wasn't a whole lot.

There were sirens in the distant and fortunately they were getting closer.

Mac turned around to face Flack and Angell.

"Look, I know that we only have a few seconds left, but we have to run as fast as we can to the other side of the street. That bomb will go off any…"

3…2…1…

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Danny jumped out of the truck as soon as it came to a halt. He then ran over to Stella, who was with Hawks and Lindsay.

"Stel, please tell me that they're out of that place."

Stella turned towards Danny, a concerned look on her face. To Danny's dismay, she shook her head.

"No they're not. I'm worried, they only have a few seconds before…"

Suddenly the ground started to shake and a loud crash echoed in their ears. Lindsay raised her arms infront of her face to shield herself from the debris that was flying everywhere.

Danny slowly looked up, and was horrified at what he saw.

Black smoke. It was coming out the windows of the building, like it was one huge chimney. The bomb had exploded.

Mac, Flack, and Angell were still inside.

They hadn't made it out in time.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

_Oh yeah, scary right? Well there is the (counts fingers) fourth chapter for you! I have started writing the fifth chapter but it will only come if people review! I know that people have reading but have not been reviewing! If you review, the chapters will come faster. I'm serious!_

_Yeslek._


	6. Full of fear

_Jumps in the air and clicks heels. Yippee! 16 reviews! You know what? Just for that, here's another chapter!_

_Now on with the show!_

_FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA_

_Mac, Flack, and Angell were still inside._

_They hadn't made it out in time._

The black smoke filled the air, it was so thick you couldn't see through it.

"No." Lindsay whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.

She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't. Mac... Angell... Flack. They were trapped in that God-forsaken building. There was little chance that they made it out in time.

"We have to get them out." Danny said suddenly, determination on his face. "We have to."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Angell blinked once... twice. Her head was spinning. What had happened? All that she remembers is that Mac was talking when there was a huge boom and everything came crashing down.

Angell took a deep breath, but coughed violently instead. The air was filled with dust. After trying to take three more breaths, Angell attempted to lift her left arm to find it weighed down. Gosh it hurt. Angell wiggled her fingers only to find pain shooting up her arm.

Wait. Where were the others? They shouldn't be too far away, she was with them when the bomb had gone off.

Angell turned her head in pain to the right and squinted her eyes. Through all the dust she could see two people, Mac and Flack. It looked like one of them was helping the other up, but it was hard to tell from this position on the floor.

Angell coughed again. What the heck was in her lungs? The coughing got Mac and Flack's attention and they started to run towards her, making sure they avoid anything that could further damage their situation.

"Angell, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." She was lying. Her whole body hurt. "But I think my arm is broken."

Flack's face turned a ghostly white.

"C'mon, let's get Angell out and then we'll get out of here ourselves."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

The whole street was blocked off, so saying the traffic was backed up would be partially correct. It was a traffic jam. There were officers left and right directing the traffic, only letting a few cars through at a time.

"Where the hell is the clearing crew? We need to get that place cleared out so that we can find them." Stella said to no one in particular as people walked around her.

It had been about an hour since the explosion and about half of New York's tv stations and news reporters had already gathered at the site. Ever since the 9/11 attack, the people have been on red alert. As soon as there was a bomb threat or an explosion, the media was the first to know about it.

"I can't believe that this even happened."

Suddenly there was a commotion in the group of reporters when one shouted,

"Hey look! There they are!"

Stella went over to where Danny, Lindsay, and Hawkes were standing bunched together, their mouths open wide.

Across the street was Flack, who was carrying Angell's vest in his hands as it was too heavy for Angell's weakened body to handle. Behind him was Mac, who was supporting Angell, her bruised and bloody arm hanging limb at her side.

"Oh my." Lindsay whispered, her hand covering her mouth.

Mac and Flack hardly had a scrape on them, while Angell looked like she had been through hell and back.

Flack started to walk to the other side of the street (don't worry, the police had stopped the traffic for him), when suddenly a car tore away from the rest of the vehicles. A yellow taxi was speeding straight towards him. He didn't even have to think who was driving it.

Flack froze. What a thing to do when a taxi is racing towards you. He remained frozen, he feet glued to the road. He squeezed his eyes shut and prepared himself for the impact. He felt something hit him and he flew and landed with a thud.

Flack opened his eyes and realized he didn't get hit at all. Not even nicked. He looked up at the taxi, which had screeched to a halt, tread marks burned into the road. What had just happened?

Was that blood on the road? Flack looked beyond the taxi and saw a body on its side. The person was covered in blood. There was so much of it, which made it hard to tell if they were dead or alive...

Wait a minute, Where was Angell? Flack looked over at Mac, whose face was filled with horror. She wasn't with him and Flack knew that she wasn't with the others...

A groan escaped the person's lips and Flack looked at them. Though the person was in extreme pain, they slowly rolled over and looked Flack straight in the eyes.

Flack recognized those eyes almost immediately. They were full of fear, and it broke his heart. A lone tear rolled off the cheek and mixed in with a pool of blood.

Angell's blood.

_Gasp, I'm so horrible. Maybe if you all review, you'll get to know what happens next. Angell's fate rests in your hands!_

_Yeslek._


	7. Crashes and football games

_Well here's chapter 6 for everyone! I'm so sorry that I didn't update, even when I said that I would. It's just that I kind of hurt my shin last week, so I couldn't get down the stairs. Anyways, here's chapter 6. _

_Enjoy!_

It all happened so fast. The explosion, the taxi, and now this. There was only one question. Why? Why did Angell have to go and push Flack out of the way? Why?

_Flack walked at the front, Mac and Angell following behind. Flack was about half way across the street when a taxi came speeding towards him. _

"_Flack!" Angell yelled, waving her uninjured arm franticly. He didn't notice, he was too busy staring at the taxi coming at him._

_Angell tore herself away from Mac, who was trying to pull her back. She ignored Mac's yells and ran as fast as she could, her hair flying behind her._

"_Flack!" Angell yelled again, getting closer and closer to the street._

_When she got close enough, she jumped. Her shoulder connected with Flack's body, and the force pushed him sideways._

_That's when everything came rushing back. Tires screeched, people shouted, and sirens wailed. Something hit her hard in the side, and she went flying. Pain exploded all over her body and she landed with a sickening crash._

_Heat was leaving her body quickly and was being replaced with cold ice. There was blood everywhere._

_But Flack was safe. That's all that mattered. He wasn't hurt, he was……_

"Angell." Flack whispered.

No one was moving. They were all trying to figure out what had just happened.

It wasn't until Angell groaned in pain that Flack noticed that the taxi had moved closer and the man was standing over Angell. The man crouched down and lifted Angell's limp body into his arms.

"Angell!" Flack said once more, this time louder.

He jumped to his feet and ran towards her. The taxi roared to life and zoomed down the street, away from the site.

He had Angell.

"No, Angell, no!" Flack yelled running after the taxi.

It just kept going, not even slowing down. Farther and farther away…

Flack fell to his knees. It was too late. He was too late. The taxi was gone… Angell was gone. He couldn't save her, it was too late. Flack punched his fist into the ground, tears falling down his face.

Sirens blared all around him as police cars chased after the taxi. They weren't going to catch it, the taxi was out of sight as soon as you blinked an eye.

Flack lifted his head, looking were the taxi had disappeared from sight. Why did this have to happen? Why now? Why did it have to be Angell?

But now she was gone.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Everything was quiet. There was no sound except a small clicking noise. Angell kept her eyes closed tightly, not moving a muscle. Not like she had a choice though, every part of her body hurt.

There was a shuffle of feet and Angell slowly opened her eyes.

A fan was spinning above her head. Watching it spin made her dizzy. Angell squeezed her eyes shut as a wave a nausea hit. After a few minutes the nausea went away and Angell slowly reopened her eyes.

Suddenly the clicking stopped and there was another shuffle of feet, this time not as loud. A shadow blocked the light as pressure was applied to Angell's forehead.

"That's a nasty cut you got there." A voice said.

Angell recognized that voice. She heard it up at the lab sometimes, whenever she was there, that is. What was his name? Reed? That name sounds familiar.

Angell blinked. "Wha - what happened?"

"I don't know. When he brought you here, he dumped you on the ground like you were a sack of potatoes. Gosh, I thought you were dead."

Angell took a breath. White, hot pain shot throughout her chest. Broken ribs. She wondered how she survived. Better yet, how did she survive?

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Flack didn't want to talk about it. Not now. So many people asked him the exact same question. And each time he gave the exact same answer. No.

Flack stared at the empty desk across from his. He imagined that Angell would walk through the precinct doors, smiling and looking as healthy as ever. Flack wished that this was all a dream.

Flack reached across the desk and turned a picture frame around so that is was facing him.

A small smile appeared on his face. The picture was of him and Angell at a New York Giants game. He and Angell had gone to the game with Danny and Lindsay. Flack remembered every minute of that game…

"_Did you see the look on Pino's face when he saw us going to the game?" Flack asked as the four of them walked towards the entrance of Giants Stadium._

_Danny laughed. "I know! He looked so ticked! This game is supposed to be real good!"_

_Angell sighed as she handed the tickets to an employee of the stadium._

"_Thanks for tagging along, Lindsay. I don't know what I would have done if I had to spend the whole game with those two." Angell said, jerking a thumb at Danny and Flack._

_Lindsay nodded. "Don't mention it. I'm glad you asked. Trust me, you don't want to spend 5 minutes alone with them, let alone a whole football game."_

_Angell smiled as they made their way to their seats. It was amazing how close their seats were!_

_After find their seats and sitting down, Angell glanced at the scoreboard. 20 minutes till the game started, just enough time to get some snacks. Flack and Danny already had enough snacks to last a lifetime._

"_Hey, I'm going to get some food." Angell said standing up. "Linds, you want anything?"_

_About 10 minutes later._

"_This game is going to be great! Giants versus the Steelers!" Danny said to Flack. He couldn't wait for it to start, he was practically bouncing in his seat!_

_Suddenly a voice shouted out a few rows behind them._

"_Hey man. Check her out!"_

_Flack turned around in his seat (being the typical guy that he is) and saw Angell, who was wearing a traditional blue and orange jersey, walk down the steps holding 2 bottles of water and a bag of popcorn._

"_Man are those guys creepy!" Angell said as she plopped down on the seat. "I swear they were looking at me the whole time!"_

_By the end of the second quarter, the score was already 25-14. Some kid sitting behind Flack had spilled his drink all over Flack's head. Angell burst of laughing._

"_It's not funny!" Flack said as he wiped the contents off his face._

"_I… can't help… myself!" Angell said through fits of laughter._

_Okay, maybe she could control herself. It's just that it's hard not to laugh at someone who has soda all over their face._

"_Yo Flack, Angell!" Danny said after Angell was through with the laughing. "Smile for the birdie!"_

_Click!_

Well there's the 6 chapter for you! I hopped you liked it! And don't forget to review!

I'm also in a small dilemma. I'm getting tired of calling the cabbie killer, 'the Cabbie Killer', and 'he'. So if anyone knows or has any ideas for names, please tell me! It would be greatly appreciated!


	8. Harrison

_Here's the 7__th__ chapter, sorry it took so long! I had basketball tryouts (senior team baby!) and had a huge science exam that was worth 50% of our mark. Sigh, oh well, that's life. And since watching the 7__th__ episode for season 5, I have decided to change Angell's name to Jessica. Besides, it fits better. _

_Enjoy!_

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Angell rested her head against the concrete wall. It was been about 6 hours since… gosh, she didn't even want to think about it.

A streak of light split the dust in the air apart. Footsteps echoed in the room and a man came into view.

"Looks like our guest is awake." A voice said.

The streak of light disappeared as the door closed behind the man. He walked over to where Angell and Reed were.

Through pain and blurred vision, Angell pushed herself up from the floor and steadied herself against the wall.

"Who are you?"

The man looked up and took the baseball cap off his head.

"Please. Call me Harrison. Maybe you should sit down. You look dizzy."

Angell scoffed. "Of course I look dizzy! You almost killed me! You're…"

Suddenly a fist lashed out and struck Angell square in the jaw. She yelled in pain as her arm was twisted behind her back, breaking it more than it already was. Angell vision flickered as she was brought to her knees. Angell doubled over as a foot flew into her stomach. All of a sudden a knee came crashing into Angell's face, breaking her nose and she crumpled to the ground.

Something fell to the ground near Angell's outstretched hand. Her body shook as Harrison crouched next to her.

"Get up. It's time to make a phone call."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

The whole team was gathered in Mac's office. Flack sat on the couch, his head in his hands. He hadn't said a single word since they had arrived back at the lab.

"The NYPD once again needs your help. Earlier this morning, Detective Jessica Angell was severely injured and was kidnapped by the 'Cabbie Killer'. He is described as being 6 foot and in his mid to late forties. If you have any information, please call the number at the bottom of your screen." a voice from the television said.

No one could think of anything to say. The only sound to be heard was the beeps and buzzes coming from the different machines around the lab.

Lindsay nearly jumped out of her shoes as there was a sudden ringing. Flack took his head out of his hands and pulled out the cell from his pocket.

"Flack." he mumbled, his voice filled with sorrow.

Suddenly Flack's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

His actions did not go unnoticed. Everyone's eyes were set on Flack as he recollected his thoughts and spoke.

"Jess?"

Mac quickly signaled for the call to be traced. So far, this was the team's only chance at finding Angell and Reed.

"Jess?" Flack repeated. "Jess, where are you?"

"_I don't know, I just don't_." Angell whispered, panic I n her voice.

"Take it easy, Jess. Are you alright? Is Reed with you?"

He could hear Angell trying to take several breaths. There was a door slamming in the background and then there were footsteps getting louder and louder.

"_Reed's here. I'm sorry, Don. I can't…"_

Flack suddenly stood up. His eyes were filled with tears. He could hear the pain in Angell's voice.

"Don't say that, Jess. Don't say that you can't because you can! We'll find you, just keep talking."

"_Don't be too sure about that detective_." A much deeper voice said.

Flack's eyebrows narrowed and his eyes filled with anger and hate. "You rotten bastard!" he barked into the phone. "If you dare to hurt her, I swear I will…"

Harrison laughed. "_Oh my, detective. I'm oh so scared! But you see…_" he paused for a moment. "_Your beloved Jessica is, well, how you say…"_

"Say what?" Flack yelled into the phone. This guy was playing with him.

"_Dying_." Harrison laughed again. "_You have 5 hours_." He said, ending the call.

"Son of a bitch!" Flack stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind.

Flack walked straight to the stairs, pushing the door open so hard that it slammed against the opposite wall, making a huge boom. He continued to walk straight out the building, mixing in with the people walking on the sidewalks.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"Aww. Looks like someone missed his Jessie." Harrison mocked, waving the phone in his hand around.

Angell couldn't do anything except let him talk. He was right though, she was dying and she knew it. Every so often Harrison would start beating the living hell out of her. He had no reason to, he just did.

"But you know…" Harrison said, standing up and advancing towards Angell. "There is something that would make this go much faster."

Harrison pulled a gun out from his belt. He started spinning it in his hands. This wasn't just any gun. Angell recognized it almost instantly. It was her gun. He must have taken it when she was knocked out. Harrison put it against Angell's temple, his finger resting on the trigger.

Then he sighed. "But I did tell them they had 5 hours."

Harrison raised the gun, but then brought it against Angell's face, creating a deep gash. Angell fell to the floor. Her head connected with the concrete and her vision went black.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"Please, please, please tell me you have a location, Adam." Stella asked, walking into one of the labs.

"Actually, Stel. I was just about to find out." Adam said, typing on a keyboard.

After a few minutes Adam turned the monitor so that Stella could easily see what was on it.

"And there you have it."

"Adam, you are a huge life saver!" Stella said, pulling out her phone.

After a few rings, Mac picked up and Stella spoke.

"Mac, its Stella. Adam got the results." Stella paused while Mac was asking what they got.

"Mac, we have a location."

_Tah-dah! There's the 7__th__ chapter! So now you know that the cabbie killer's name is Harrison. So thank-you to all who reviewed and gave some suggestions for his name! To make it fair, I took all the names I received and some that I thought of and stuck them in a hat and pulled one out. So badda boom, badda bing, I have a name!_

_And don't forget to review! That's an important part!_

_Yeslek. _

_Ps. I did really well on my test! I was the only girl that got 100%! Eat that stupid science teacher! Trust me, he's an idiot! _


	9. Losing you

_Well here is the eighth chapter for you! Sorry it took so long! And I really appreciate all the reviews, and I would like to reply to them directly, but for some reason my computer won't let me._

_And on with the show!_

"Yo, Don, Wait up!"

Flack continued to walk down the streets of New York, not caring that Danny was running to catch up with him. He completely lost it in there, he had to leave.

His heart sank with every step he took. Angell was _dying. _If Harrison hadn't killed her already, he was sure going to. They only had 3 more hours until....

"Flack!" Danny yelled, running up to him. "What are you doing? We're so close to finding Angell, you can't quit now!"

Flack turned around. "Look, Danny. I appreciate your concern, but this is none of your business."

"You're my friend Don, makes it my business." Danny smiled, using Flack's very words.

"Well it's not." Flack snapped, turning around and he continued to walk down the street.

Danny threw his arms wide, "So you're just going to bail out on us now, on Angell too?" He yelled at Flack's back. "After all she's done for you, this is how you're going to repay her?"

Flack stopped as soon as the words hit him. Was this really how he was going to repay her? By walking away? This wasn't what he wanted.

"C'mon, Flack. Don't back down."

Suddenly there was a rush of air and in the distance there was a wail of sirens. More than a dozen police cars rushed past, their lights flashing. Without saying a word, Flack and Danny ran down the street to where the police cars had stopped.

The cars had stopped at an old abandoned brewery. Everywhere there were police officers putting Kevlar vests on and loading guns. Mac, Stella, Lindsay and a few officers from the precinct were standing in a group. As soon as Flack and Danny got near the cars, they were handed some vests and were pushed over to the group.

"So are we looking for someone?" Flack asked.

Lindsay raised an eyebrow at him like the answer to the question was the most obvious in the world. Like he didn't know who was in the building.

"No, seriously. Who?"

Mac looked over at the brewery and then looked at Flack.

"Angell."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Harrison's eyes shot up as he heard the wail of sirens getting closer and closer. He suddenly realized that they had stopped right in front of the brewery. Growling, he threw the paper in his hands on the ground and stood up. He walked over to Reed, his hands balled into fists.

"You told them I was here, on that blasted computer!" Harrison yelled, his voice echoing through-out the building. " Those cops outside! You told them!"

Reed looked up from the laptop. "What are you talking about? I only wrote what you told me too!"

"To hell you did!" Harrison shouted, knocking the laptop to the ground, breaking it to pieces.

Angell groaned slightly. Her head was pounding. Something sticky was slowly running down the side of her face. Looking up, Angell saw that Harrison was furious. Then she heard it, the sirens. That means.....

"Flack." She whispered.

Angell brought her attention back to what was going on when Harrison started to yell again.

"I knew you were trouble from the start." Harrison said, pulling Angell's gun from his belt. "I should've done this a long time ago." Harrison raised the gun and pointed it at Reed.

Adrenaline kicked in as Angell forced herself up from the ground. Harrison's cold eyes flicked towards Angell as she moved between him and Reed.

"Get out of the way, detective." Harrison said, his voice filled with anger. "He has to pay for what he has done."

Angell shook her head. "He hasn't done anything wrong, he did what you said."

Harrison lowered the gun for a moment, only to raise it just as quickly. "What are you saying?"

"It was me. I told them."

"What are you doing? Neither of us said anything! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Reed whispered to Angell.

"When I give you the signal, I want you to run as fast as you can to the door." Angell replied, specifically avoiding Reed's question. Was she trying to get herself killed? Absolutely not, though the chance was much greater than none.

Angell turned her head and looked at Reed, who finally realized what she was doing.

"She's stalling."

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Harrison suddenly yelled. "You never answered me!"

Angell looked back at Harrison, but then noticed that shadows were moving in some of the other rooms in the building. Squinting her eyes, Angell could make out figures moving closer and closer.

They were inside.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

If there was a word for emptier than empty, it would be perfect for this building. Flack walked down the empty hall, his gun raised in front of him. He has been in situations like this before, but none quite like this. This, he had to admit, was scary.

Turning around the corner, Flack scanned the room that they had come to with his eyes. There wasn't much, even though the room was pretty bug. Suddenly there was some shouting and a figure came running out of a door and came towards them. The figure was about to crash into Mac when it stopped. It was Reed.

But where was Angell?

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"You shouldn't have done that, detective." Harrison said, cocking the gun. "Now you have to pay the consequences."

Bang!

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Flack's head snapped up as soon as he heard the gunshot go off. Flack pushed all the officers out of the way and slammed himself against the door that Reed had just come through.

There he saw Harrison, who was holding a gun, standing near what looked like a body. Harrison suddenly turned around and dashed out of the room, four other police officers chasing after him.

Flack's eyes fell to the body on the ground. It wasn't moving...... Flack started running full tilt towards it. It didn't take very long to recognize who it was.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Angell's back hit the ground as soon as she heard the bang. Angell placed her hands over her stomach, the sticky substance running over her fingers. The pain was excruciating.

Angell squeezed her eyes shut against the pain. _No!_ A voice inside her head shouted. _You have to stay awake!_

Flack dropped to his knees and instantly put his hands over the wound. Blood completely covered Angell's blouse and was creating a pool on the ground. Her skin was extremely pale and Flack could tell that she had already gone into shock, which wasn't a good sign.

"C'mon, Jess. C'mon, open your eyes." Flack whispered, tears falling down his cheeks. "Please, Jess. Wake up! I...." he paused for a moment. "I can't lose you."

Angell opened her eyes very slowly, but then quickly shut them and gasped in pain. "Don." She said, her breathing getting slower and slower. "Don, I'm sorry."

Flack hadn't even noticed that the paramedics had arrived until one pushed him out of the way as they began to lift Angell onto the gurney. Flack quickly stood up and started to jog alongside the gurney. Reporters had already gathered outside the brewery. Flack ignored all the camera flashes and he jumped into the back of the ambulance after the paramedics had gotten in.

The doors slammed behind Flack after the paramedics had gotten in. The doors slammed behind Flack and the paramedics had already begun to place many layer of gauze over the wound.

"Caucasian female, twenty- eight to thirty-two years old. Gunshot wound to the abdomen, many other serious injuries..." one of the paramedics began to say, but Flack wasn't listening. Angell looked so pale, so broken.....

And blood, there was so much of it. Every time more gauze was placed over the wound, it would soak right through. It wouldn't stop....

Suddenly there was a loud, fast beeping and Flack's head shot up. The beeping got faster and faster as Angell's heart rate started to speed up. Angell's eyelids started to flicker and the paramedics started to hook up more wires.

"C'mon, Jess!" Flack shouted, holding her hand tightly. "Don't give up! Stay with me!"

The ambulance raced through the streets, taxis and other vehicles pulling out of their way. Suddenly the ambulance screeched to a stop.

"What's going on? Why the hell did we stop?" Flack yelled, stretching his neck to look out the front window.

"The traffic is backed up for about a half a mile!" The driver shouted, "We can't get through!"

"Well find another way! We have to get to a hospital!"

The ambulance made a U-turn and started to speed the other way. The loud beeping continued as they speeded down the highway.

"Hold on, Jess. We're almost there!"

Suddenly the beeping was replaced with a long, high pitched buzz. Many of the lights were flashing brightly.

"We're losing her!"

_What the heck am I doing? Leaving you all hanging like that? You want to know what happens next? Well then review! I'll try to post the next chapter this weekend. I don't have school tomorrow, so I'll start writing then! Or sooner!_

_Yeslek._


	10. Impossible

_Here's the ninth chapter for everyone! I'm sorry it took so long.... again. I'm on the senior basketball team at my school, and we had a tournament last weekend, in which we got second. I got more baskets at the tourney than I did all last year! That shows just how good I am! ____ LOL! _

_P.S._

_I wrote this whole chapter in my PJ's. I didn't bother getting changed today._

_On with the show!_

Flack blinked his eyes in disbelief. "What do you mean we're losing her?"

"Her injuries are more severe than we thought. Set the AED to 320!" One of the paramedics said. "Clear!" Angell's body jumped as the electricity went throughout her body.

Nothing.

"Set to 340!"

Again, there was nothing.

"Try again! Set to 360!"

Again Angell's body jumped as the electricity went throughout her body, this time more powerful than the last. The high pitch buzz soon died down and a slower beep was heard. Flack wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. _Thank God for technology._

The ambulance sped down the highway at full speed. Thankfully the traffic wasn't as heavy and the ambulance reached the hospital quickly.

Flack pushed the doors open and jumped out the back of the ambulance. The paramedics then started to push the gurney out the ambulance and through the doors of the emergency room.

The E.R was full of doctors and nurses running everywhere. Heads and eyes turned as they went past. As they neared the surgery room, a doctor stepped in Flack's path, making him stop in his tracks.

"I'm sorry, sir. You can't come in here." He said, his voice very strict.

"You don't understand." Flack replied, stepping to the side to reach the doors. "I need to make sure Jess is okay!"

Again, the doctor blocked Flack's path. "If all goes well, your friend will be fine! Just go sit down in the waiting room across the hall!" With that, the doctor turned around and walked through the doors to surgery.

Sighing, Flack sat down in one of the chairs that was in the waiting room and held his head in his hands. If. Why did the doctor have to say if? That made it sound like Angell wasn't going to make it!

That's when it hit him. What _if _she didn't make it through the surgery? All the things that Angell has done for him... What if he didn't get the chance to thank her?

Flack must have been sitting in the cold plastic chair for several hours; he didn't realize that the doors at the other end of the hall had opened. Mac, Stella, Danny, Lindsay, Sheldon, and even Adam came through them. They all made a bee-line to where Flack was sitting, dried tears on their faces.

"Don, I'm- "

"No, Mac." Flack said, his voice muffled by his hands. "Please don't say you're sorry. It's all my fault. If I had been quicker and had gone after the cabbie killer..."

"She would have died." Danny replied, sitting beside Flack. "It's a good thing you stopped, you saved Angell."

Flack looked up and shook his head. "No. She saved me. Twice. And just for that, Jess is dying, and I can't do a damn thing to help her!" He shouted, his voice bouncing off the empty halls. "It's all my fault!"

"It's not your fault, you have to stop telling yourself that." Mac said, putting his hand on Flack's shoulder, but he quickly stood up and put his hands on his head.

"I'm trying, Mac. I'm trying. You all just don't understand what I'm going through right now!"

"Here's something that you have to understand." Lindsay said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Jess is our friend, too. And so are you. Whatever's troubling you, realize that we're here for you, and that we'll always help you, no matter what happens."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"Am I dead?"

That's the first thing that came to her mind. Angell opened her eyes, but quickly shut them as a blinding light came on. As her eyes adjusted to the light, Angell propped herself onto her elbows and looked around the room she was in. Wasn't much, everything was white and silent.

"Well this is creepy."

Angell sighed and pushed herself up and dusted herself off. She twisted her head back and forth, looking to see if anyone else was here. No one was, the place was empty.

Suddenly there was a loud, high pitch noise. Angell covered her ears with her hands until a few minutes later, the ringing stopped. Angell lifted her head and tried to locate the source of the noise. No luck. Angell had only walked a few steps when she heard soft footsteps following behind. She quickly turned around, but no one was there.

"Hello?" she asked, her voice echoing. "Who's there?" No one answered, everything was still.

Angell turned around and continued to walk the other way. The footsteps continued. Again she turned around, but this time, someone was there. A woman with long brown hair, dark brown eyes, high cheek bones and her hands on her hips. Angell opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. The woman was the exact same as herself! Well, almost. This woman was a bit shorter and also looked a bit older.

"What?" The women said, her hands still on her hips. "No hello's or hugs?"

Angell's mouth was still wide open. She couldn't think of anything to say. She couldn't recall how long it had been since she has seen that face. 16 years. 16 years since Angell has seen...

"Mom?"

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Danny paced back and forth, his hands behind his back. "How long do you think Angell has been in surgery?"

Flack looked down at the watch on his left wrist. It was about 6:30 in the evening. "About five and a half hours." Sighing, Flack stood up and walked down the hall to where the bathrooms were.

Locking the door behind him, Flack headed straight to the sink. Running the cool water over his hands, Flack noticed that the color of the water turned to a shade of red. Looking into the mirror that was hanging above the sink, Flack saw that there was blood on his face. But he instantly knew that it wasn't his. It was- Flack shook his head and scrubbed his face clean, or as clean as it would get. Pausing for a moment, Flack looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like he hadn't slept in days....

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! THAT'S MY DAUGHTER IN THERE! I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO SEE HER!" A voice suddenly shouted.

Flack unlocked the door and walked to where the yelling was coming from. There was a man standing in the middle of the hall, his back turned to Flack. Mac and Danny were standing in front of the man, frowns on their faces.

"Sir, would you please calm down-" Mac started, but was soon cut off.

"No, I will not calm down! Jessica is in there! I want to see her now!"

Flack cautiously walked over to the trio, who were still having a yelling match.

"Uh, can I be of any assistance, Mac?" he asked. The man spun around on his heels. He had short brown hair, which was slightly greying at the sides. His piercing blue eyes stared straight through Flack, his nostrils flaring.

Clearing his throat, Mac opened his mouth to speak. "Don, this is Detective Sergeant Dale Angell, Jessica's father."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

She couldn't believe it. It was her mother. 16 years. That's how long it has been since Angell had seen her mother alive.... Angell shook her head, clearing that thought out of her head. No, she couldn't be, it was impossible. She was dead. Has been for all these years.

"Jessica? Jessie, honey. Are you alright?" Her mother asked, removing her hands from her hips.

"It can't be." Angell whispered, taking a few steps backwards. "You can't be! You were kill-" Angell paused in mid-sentence, not wanting to finish. Angell placed her hands on her face and started to sob. "This... can't..... be..... real."

Angell's mother stepped forward and embraced her in her arms. "Hush, Jessica. It's alright."

After a few minutes Angell had started to calm down. Lauren (that's what I had decided to call her, sorry for not mentioning it earlier) held Angell at arm's length.

"Now see that." She said, smiling a little bit. "I wouldn't be able to do that with your brothers, they'd think it would be dumb."

Angell sniffed and wiped away the tears on her face. Her mother was always trying to make jokes to make people feel better. Lauren smiled again and looked at Angell's tear-filled brown eyes. _She got those from me._

"My, how much you've grown." She said. "You're not the little girl you used to be. You're a beautiful woman, who's in the NYPD, no doubt there! I bet your father is proud."

Angell hugged her slender arms around her body. Her mother raised an eyebrow at her daughter and put her arm around her.

"Everything's going to be alright, Jessie."

Angell shrugged her shoulder and closed her eyes. "Not everything." She whispered, quietly enough so that Lauren could barely hear.

"Oh? Like what?" She asked, turning her body so that she was facing Angell.

Suddenly the loud, high pitch noise came on. Once again, Angell covered her ears with her hands.

"What was that?" She asked, looking around the empty space.

"Jessica Isabelle Angell, don't change the subject. But since you asked, I'll let you know." Lauren said, shaking her head. "That was you."

"I don't understand. How was that me? I'm right here."

Lauren slapped her hand gently against her forehead. "I always forget to mention that part. I'll have to explain it the long way, makes more sense if I do." She smiled and continued.

"You see this room we're in? Well this is what you could call a gateway between life and death. You still with me?" Angell nodded, taking in as much as she could.

"I'm up in heaven with God, right? Which, I might tell you, is quite actually fun, He's great to hang out with. Anyways, this is the part where you come in. You could go either way, you could live, or you could die, you're in the middle."

"In the real world, not saying that this isn't real, but you are still in surgery and have been for the past six hours. You're friends are worried sick. And the ringing, unfortunately, is your heart failing."

Angell gulped. She was dying. Flack... Mac... Stella... Lindsay... Danny... Sheldon... Adam... they were all worried and scared. A lone tear rolled down her check. Never would she think that she would have friends as great as them.

"And since you're stuck in the middle, you have to pick one: life or death."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"And who are you?" Dale Angell asked, his hands now clenched into fists.

"Detective Don Flack. Jess and I are partners."

Dale nodded his head and tapped his fingers against his clean-shaven face. "Ah, yes. Jessica has told me about you."

Flack's face lit up. Angell told her father about him? "S-she has?"

"Why, yes. Ever since her mother was killed... I mean died." Dale said, stuttering in mid-sentence. "Jessica had only her brothers and I to resort to."

"Whoa, whoa, hold it right there." Stella said, holding her hands in the air above her shoulders. "What do mean Jess's mother was killed?"

Dale groaned and sank down into a chair. "This is one thing that I wish I would never, ever have to repeat..."

_Flashback._

_14 year old Jessica Angell sat at the kitchen table, text books and paper scattered everywhere. Her father and her three eldest brothers had gone to a local hockey game while she, her other brother (who had been grounded...again), and her mother had remained home. She had a huge science exam the next day and could not afford to miss any study time. Music played all throughout the house. __**It's amazing mom doesn't tell him to turn it down.**_

"_My teacher is an idiot." Angell said, resting her head on the table. "Of course it would help if someone would turn that music down!" She yelled, trying to be heard over to eardrum busting music._

_Angell's brother's voice could barely be heard over the loud music. "Sorry, Jessie! Can't hear you! Music's too loud!"_

"_I'll tell mom!" Angell yelled as loud as she possibly could. The music seemed to get louder, that is, if it's possible. Angell groaned and pushed the chair she was sitting on away from the table. "That's it! I'm telling!"_

_After stomping up a flight of stairs, Angell walked down the hall towards her mother's and father's room. This part of the house was unusually quiet. __**Odd.**_

"_Mom?" Angell asked, knocking on the door. No answer. "Mom? You in there?"_

_Suddenly the bedroom door flew open and Angell's mother pulled her inside. After locking the door behind her, Lauren started locking all the windows in the room._

"_Mom, what's going on?" Angell asked. Lauren didn't say anything, but instead grabbed Angell and hugged her tightly._

"_Oh, Jessica. I am so very proud of you." She said, smoothing her hair down. "I love you so much, always remember that."_

_Suddenly something crashed into one of the windows, smashing the glass to pieces. Lauren pushed Angell into the bedroom closet and closed the door, blanketing Angell with darkness. Angell peeked through a crack in the door and saw that a man had entered the room. _

_He had a gun._

_End of flashback._

"Jess never told me that." Flack said, his voice in a whisper. "I had no idea."

"No one does, Jessica was and still is traumatized by it." Dale said, wiping the tears off his face. "Jessie is a real brave girl."

"So that's the real reason why Jess wanted to be a detective." Adam said, his voice quivering. "Did they ever find the guy?"

"That's the problem. No one ever did."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"And now back to the original subject." Lauren said, her hands back on her hips.

Angell sighed. "Well you see, my partner..."

Lauren nodded. "Don Flack, seems like a nice boy."

Angell smiled. "Very. Right before I blacked out, he said..." Angell paused, taking a deep breath. "He said that he couldn't...."

"Lose you?" Angell nodded, another tear falling down her cheek.

"And yet here I am. There's a greater chance of me dying, you know! Don would be heartbroken!"

Lauren smiled. "Then you know what way you're going to choose then." Lauren let out a small laugh. "Never would I have thought I would see the day."

Angell turned her head to the side as if to say, "What day?" Lauren sighed.

"The day you fell in love."

_Well I do believe that this chapter has to be the longest I have ever written. Only a few more chapters to go after this, I think. But don't worry! I have a plot for the next story! The hints in the chapter, I made it kinda obvious. Once again, I love all the reviews I get and would love to reply, but the computer is being exceptionally retarded today. And every other day too! Please review! _

_Happy Holidays!_

_Yeslek. _


	11. Coffee's cold

_Here's the 10__th__ chapter for everyone, sorry I didn't update on Friday. My school had our Christmas Formal on Wednesday, which I might add was amazing! And Friday was my birthday, so we had a little gathering with friends, and I watched The Dark Knight on Saturday._

_Anyways... On with the show!_

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Have you ever had one of those times where you've regretted something so much that you'd be willing to go back in time to alter the outcome? Flack regretted all of this, everything that had happened. Never, in his whole life, had he wanted to change something this much.

"That should be me in there." He whispered.

He'd give anything to change places with Angell. It should be him who was in there; he deserved it, not Angell. She didn't do anything wrong, not a thing. If anything, Angell deserved honours, anything would be greater than this.

Many minutes passed by. Those minutes soon turned into hours. And as those minutes ticked by, so did Angell's life. There hasn't been any news on Angell's well-being, good or bad. Not one person said a word. Not one person made a sound.

Mac sat by Stella, talking in whispers. Mac was like a father to Angell. He was like the father she never had. Dale Angell only ever cared about her brothers. He only gave attention to her because Angell was his only daughter and was the baby of the family.

Stella was like a big sister. She was someone that Angell could go to if she was in the dumps, or just needed to talk. Lindsay was more of a little sister, but if Stella wasn't around or was busy, Angell would go to her. She and Lindsay were the best of friends, they would always get coffee together or just plain-old hang out.

Danny was like a brother. He would always be joking around, but would become serious in an instant.

But Flack, he was different. He was someone that would help any of his friends, no matter what the problem was. Angell could always trust Flack with anything. Flack would go out of his way to protect his friends, _his family. _He took many things seriously when it came to doing the right thing.

Flack looked down at the watch on his wrist. 11:37pm. 12 hours. Nearly 12 hours since Angell was wheeled into surgery. More than a day since the whole ordeal. Flack stared down at the half empty coffee cup in his hands. It was cold... Angell had always hated cold coffee...

_Flack walked towards the doors to the precinct. He was almost 10 minutes late for his first meeting with his new partner who had already arrived._

_Flack walked up to the big doors and pulled them open. He was greeted with loud laughter along with the other usual sounds._

"_Dierks must be telling one of his jokes." Flack said, smiling to himself._

_The laughter grew louder as Flack walked closer. Standing in the middle of the room was Dierks, holding a cup of coffee high above his head. A woman stood in front of him, her back turned towards Flack. She was tall (but not as tall as he) and slender. Her long, brown hair ran like a waterfall down her shoulders as she placed her hands on her hips._

"_C'mon, give me my coffee back!" the women said, standing on her toes to reach the cup, which was still out of reach. "I'm serious! The first time it was a little funny, but now you're pushing it!"_

_Flack cleared his throat and started to walk towards the woman. "Stealing people's coffee again, Dierks?" he asked._

_Dierks flashed a toothy grin. "Ah look! Donny boy has come to join the fun! And yes, it's like a tradition, take the coffee and we see how pissed the new girl gets!"_

_The woman suddenly took a step back and glared at Dierks. "New girl?" she said, her voice on the verge of yelling._

_Everyone had stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the conversation. Dierks had obviously said the wrong thing._

"_First it was taking the coffee, but new girl?" she asked, her eyes narrowing._

"_Well like I said. It's a tradition..."_

"_Tradition or not doesn't mean you should do it! What, do you get your jollies by pissing people off?" She half-yelled, her hands scrunched into fists._

"_Um, Dierks. You shouldn't have..." Flack started, but was stopped short._

"_What?" the woman said, turning to face him. She crossed her arms across her chest and continued. "You've come to join the fun too?"_

_Flack quickly shook his head. Hi didn't want to be on the wrong side of her books. "No, absolutely not! I was going to say now stupid it was that he messed with you in the first place and what an idiot he is. I'm Don Flack by the way." He said, putting his hand out._

_The woman smiled and uncrossed her arms to shake Flack's hand. "Thank-you. I'm Jessica Angell."_

_Dierks suddenly gulped. "Angell?" he said, almost in a whisper. "Does your father happen to be a Detective Sergeant?"_

_Angell raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Yes, Detective Sergeant Dale Angell. Why, you know him?"_

_Dierks quickly put the coffee on what was to be Angell's desk. Pretending to look at the clock on the wall, he said "Oh, would you look at the time! I better get going!" Dierks quickly ran to the doors and a few minutes later, you could hear the squealing of tires zooming down the street._

"_Wow, that sure got him a run for his money. I wonder why he acted like that when I said my name." Angell asked, looking at the still swinging doors._

'_Your dad and Dierks have had a long, not so pretty history. One that involves kicking Dierks ass."_

_Angell laughed and grabbed the cup off the desk. "Don Flack. So I guess you're my new partner huh?"_

_New partner? Flack had completely forgotten why he was here in the first place. Opening the folder in his hands, he saw that his new partner was indeed Jessica Angell. _

_Angell took a sip of her coffee, but then grimaced at its taste. That didn't go unnoticed by Flack, who looked up from the folder._

"_Is something wrong?"_

_Angell shook her head and put the cup back on the desk. "Don't worry." She said, smiling. "Coffee's cold."_

But that was then and this is now. Everyone wishes we could go back to the good old times. Where there was no violence and everyone was happy and got along. Not where in some places, people were scared to walk outside, let alone downtown in the city.

Again, Flack looked at the watch on his wrist. 11:45. Why is it when you're waiting, the time goes slow. Really, really slow.

Dale Angell sat in the plastic chair, rubbing his thumb over the picture in his hands. It was of Angell when she was just 6 years old. She was dressed in her hockey equipment, her helmet lying on the ice beside her. Angell's hockey stick was clutched in her hands, a huge grin on her face. Angell was proudly showing off her tooth that had just gotten knocked out.

"At least it was a baby tooth!" she had said.

Dale flipped the picture over and looked at the writing on the back. _Jessica Angell. 6 yrs old. 5__th__ hockey game._

"She looks just like her mother." Dale whispered. "Why can't things go back to the way they used to be?"

A quiet creak filled the hallway. A doctor walked through the doors and headed over to the group.

"I'm looking for Jessica Angell's family?" he asked, looking at all eight people.

"Yes, I'm her father. These people work with her and are very close friends." Dale said, standing up quickly. Everyone's eyes and attention went straight to the doctor. "How is Jessica? Is she alright?"

Flack's eyes flicked up and he looked at the doctor.

"The injuries Detective Angell sustained were and are life threatening. She had several broken and fractured ribs. Her left arm is broken in more than five places, so we put in some metal pins. The femur and tibia in her right leg are fractured, so they also have some pins in them..."

"And the gunshot wound? What about that?" Sheldon asked.

"Please, I was getting there. As I was saying, Detective Angell has a severe concussion and we put her on an incubator. And as for the gunshot wound...."

"Is it bad? Is Jessie okay?" Dale asked.

"Um, the bullet ripped through some of the internal organs and caused massive internal bleeding. Losing all the blood the blood she did made her go into cardiac arrest. We managed to stop the bleeding and removed the bullet, but...."

"But what?" Flack yelled, grabbing the man's shirt.

"Detective Angell is in a coma and I honestly wouldn't be surprised if she never regained consciousness."

Flack dropped the man to his feet. He put his hands on top of his head and sighed. Might never wake up?

"But- I, uh, also have some good news. Detective Angell has to be the strongest person I have ever seen. Most people who go the extensive surgery almost never make it." The doctor said, putting a hand on Flack's shoulder. "You're lucky to have a friend and daughter like her."

"When can we see her?" Mac asked.

"Right now, if you like. She's been transferred to ICU on the fifth floor." Everyone stood up and started to head over to the elevators when the doctor stopped them. "But I must warn you. The next 72 hours are critical, it's touch and go from here on out."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Flack walked straight out the elevator once the sliding doors opened. E167 was the room Angell was in. As he neared the door, Flack suddenly stopped. He couldn't go in there. Not after what had happened.

Flack felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. Looking up, Flack's eyes connected with blues ones. "Don't be afraid." Dale said. "We can wait, you go first. You deserve it."

Flack took a deep breath and put his hand on the door knob. Closing his eyes, Flack gave it a twist and the door slowly swung open. He quietly shut the door, not wanting to see the sight before him. He took another deep breath, opened his eyes and slowly turned around.

Angell was so pale. That was the first thing Flack saw. The only thing that stood out in the room was the color of Angell's hair; she was almost as pale as the white sheets. There was a tube that was going down Angell's throat, to keep the airway open.

The cast on her left arm went all the way to her shoulder. The cuts on her face were stitched up as were the cuts on her other arm, which was connected to an IV. Flack knew that under the sheets, her right leg was in a cast and that her whole torso was covered in bandages.

Flack pulled a chair beside the bed and grabbed Angell's hand lightly. It was as cold as ice. A slow, but steady beep was the only sound to be heard in the room.

"Jessica Angell, what has the world done to you?" Flack said aloud.

"You know what? I am such a fool, letting this happen to you. I should've stopped this from happening or at least should have protected you." Flack said, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Please, Jess. Please don't die. You're the best thing that ever had happened to me. Without you, I would be nothing. I can't afford to lose you." Flack pulled the chair closer to the bed, many tears now falling down his face.

"Please, give me a sign. A wink, a smile, anything! I have to know you're with me! Please! I need to know, because I.... Because I love you." Flack said, whispering the last four words.

He really did love her. Flack didn't love her just because of her looks, but because of the person that Angell was. He loved Angell because of her trust, kindness and everything in between. It was love at first sight.

"I loved you the moment I saw you. The moment I walked through those doors and saw you standing there. Please, just let me know you're with me." Flack brought Angell's cold hand to his lips. "Please, I love you."

Sure enough, Flack felt the cold hand in his give a slight twitch.

_I love you too._

And that's the end of chapter 10! I hope you all liked it! For all the people who review, (and please do!) I would like to send personal messages instead of replying directly, because for some reason, my darn computer won't let me! I also apologized about the spacing, again the computer was and is retarded.

Happy Holidays!

Yeslek.


	12. World outside the window

_Here`s chapter 11 for you! Sorry I haven`t updated in a while, I was in Saskatchewan for Christmas. Which I tell you was so much fun (cough, cough!). I appreciate all the reviews! Thank-you!_

_On with the show!_

2 weeks had now passed since the surgery had ended. Even though it had been 2 weeks, Angell still hadn`t woken up. The doctor did warn them, he did say it was possible that she would never wake up. Some of the good news was that the hospital was able to transfer Angell to the post-op ward.

About a week after the surgery, the doctor`s removed the ventilator, seeing as Angell was able to breathe on her own. Flack was thrilled to hear that, as was the rest of the team. The other injuries were healing quickly also.

Flack walked into a sun lit room, flowers in hand. A ray of sunlight shone through the window in the room, landing in the middle of the floor. The scent of fresh flowers filled the room, blocking the smell of the sterile hospital equipment. More than a dozen bouquets of flowers covered every available surface in the room.

"I have to tell Sid to cut down on the flower sending." Flack said to himself.

Setting the flowers (from Sid) on a counter, Flack leaned against one of the chairs in the room. More and more color was returning to Angell's face. She was still very pale, but you could see a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Everyone at the precinct and lab misses you. Danny and Lindsay are on their way right now. They really miss you too. Lindsay said that once you wake up, she's gonna buy you so much coffee that you're gonna drown in the stuff." Flack paused. "Sid sent you a whole bunch of flowers, said that you deserved some sort of award, even if it was just something simple. Dierks is still an ass, but I think he missed you too. You'll have to give him your killer right hook when you get back." Flack laughed, but then paused again. "Please wake up soon." He whispered.

Flack turned around to head out the door when he heard a slight shuffle behind him. Thinking it was just the wind, Flack walked closer to the door when he suddenly stopped. That didn't sound like wind...

"And where do you think you're going?" A weak, hoarse voice said.

"No, that couldn't be..."

Flack turned around on his heels. There, he saw Angell, struggling to keep her eyes open. Flack was speechless. He walked over to her and without warning, pulled Angell into a gentle hug, trying to avoid the cast on her left arm. Tears freely flowed out of the eyes of both people.

"Jess, I- I can't believe it." Flack said through sobs. "I thought you were gone."

Angell pulled back from the embrace and looked Flack straight in the eyes. "So did I. But I'm not. I'm here to stay. This time." Angell said weakly, laying her head back on the pillow, a smile on her lips.

_Even in times like these, she's still making jokes. _Flack thought to himself. "So how are you feeling?" he asked, not able to think of anything else to say.

"I'm fine." Angell said, but then started coughing. "Actually, I'm not. I'm tired of lying. I hurt." She said, a tear escaping out her eye.

Suddenly the door to the hospital room opened and a nurse came through, looking at a clipboard in her hands.

"Nothing to worry about. I'm just here to see how..." the nurse said, looking up. Her jaw dropped, the clipboard clattering to the floor. "You're... but how? Oh my, I better get Doctor Laneburgh." She said, rushing out the door.

Angell closed her eyes as a wave of pain shot throughout her body. As the pain passed by, Angell reopened her eyes. "How long was I out for?"

"About 2 weeks."

"Wow. That's a long time." Angell said, her voice growing tired.

"Don't go to sleep quite yet, Detective." A voice said. The doctor walked through the door, followed by the nurse.

"So how are you doing?" the doctor asked, standing beside the bed.

"Pretty much like how I look." Angell said, closing her eyes again. "I don't mean to be rude, but I'm really tired. Can I go to sleep now?"

The doctor let out a small chuckle. "Of course. We just want to do a few tests to make sure that everything is running smoothly."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"Danny, you made us late!" Lindsay huffed, speed walking down the hall.

"I'm sorry, Linds. I had a hard time deciding which pizza to get! Tony's has the best crust, but Ray's has the best pepperoni. It's hard to choose!"

Lindsay sighed and shook her head. "You Italians and your pizzas. Here's an idea, flip a coin. For some reason, it always seems to work."

The couple continued to walk down the hall until they reached C724, where they met Flack outside the door.

"What, you get kicked out?" Danny asked, a smirk on his face.

Flack shook his head. "Naw, the doc just wanted to do a few tests."

"Oh no!" Lindsay said, putting the pizza boxes into Danny's free arms. "Is Jess alright?"

A small smile crept onto Flack's face. "She's gonna be just fine. Jess actually just woke up a few minutes ago."

"Really? That's great! The doctor said it was near impossible!" Lindsay said, giving Flack a quick hug.

"That woman is a miracle." Dr. Laneburgh said, walking out of the room and closing the door behind him. "Never, in all my years have I seen someone like Detective Angell. Everything seems to be going just fine. Keep an eye on her, won't you? We wouldn't want to see her back here again, would we?" Dr. Laneburgh patted Flack's shoulder. "Take good care of her."

"Are Mac and Stella coming?" Lindsay asked, watching the doctor walk down the hall.

Flack nodded. "Yeah, in a few hours. I actually just phoned Jess' father when you came. He's driving over here. Should be here in a few minutes."

Sighing, Danny sat down in one of the chairs on the opposite wall. His nose wrinkled in delight as he opened one of the pizza boxes. Extra pepperoni. He was about to take one of the slices when he suddenly shut the lid.

"Hey, Flack. Do you remember when we had that one case were some guy was targeting buildings and blowing 'em up? And you and Mac got caught in one of the explosions?"

Flack blinked and nodded. "Unfortunately, I do remember. Why?"

"Because I just thought of something." Danny said, leaning back in the chair. "Angell was your partner then. I remember that no one had told her that it was you and Mac that had got caught in one. And boy, was she ever pissed. You've shoulda seen her."

Flack laughed. "Really? What was she like?"

Danny trapped his chin with his fingers. "Well let's just say Angell wasn't a happy camper. She nearly busted the glass in Mac's office when he told her that you were in the hospital."

"I see..."

"She visited you every day after that. Kinda like you've been doing lately. Even though Mac and Stella had phoned and told her that she was needed at crime scenes, Angell wouldn't budge. But after much pushing and pulling and the occasional 'get your ass to work or you're fired,' Angell was convinced to go back."

"But why? She hardly knew me then."

Lindsay groaned slightly and cocked her head to the side. "You mean it wasn't and isn't obvious? Men are so oblivious to the obvious, that it isn't funny!"

Danny's head snapped up. "Who's oblivious? What's oblivious even mean?"

"What is it that Danny and Flack aren't aware of when everyone else is?" Stella questioned, walking into the middle of the group, several bouquets of flowers in her arms. "I come bearing gifts. From Sid. Says his wife's garden is _overflowing._ Anyways, Mac is going to be a few minutes, said he wanted to visit Reed."

Lindsay huffed and folded her arms across her chest. "Males are just incompetent, Stella. As I was saying, even after all these years, Flack still hasn't realized that Jess likes..." Lindsay covered her mouth with her hand, just noticing what she was saying.

"La la la la! I can't hear you! Everyone is using big words that I don't understand!" Danny said, putting his hands over his ears.

"Spit it out, Monroe! I haven't realized what?" Flack asked, his arms out to the sides.

Lindsay shook her head. "Nope, not telling! I've said too much already! Jess would kill me if she knew! Just go ask her yourself!"

"You know what? I'll go do that!" Flack replied, pointing his index finger at Lindsay. Turing himself around, Flack advanced towards the room. Noticing that Angell had falling asleep, he shut the door as slow as he could so that it hopefully wouldn't make a sound.

"Don, is that you?" A faint voice behind him said.

Angell took a deep breath, her ribs stinging. Through blurry vision, she could make out the suit and tie that Flack had been wearing.

"It is. I'm sorry if I woke you." Flack answered, moving a few steps closer.

Angell shook her head, but then clenched her teeth in pain. After it had passed, Angell raised her right arm to her head and moaned.

"Shouldn't have done that." She whispered. "And no, you didn't. As much as I want to, I just can't sleep. My head's pounding."

"Do you want me to get your doctor?"

"You don't have to do that, it will pass..." Angell said, letting her head sink into the pillow. Angell adverted her eyes to the window and looked at the traffic passing by.

Flack sat in the chair that had earned a permanent spot by Angell's bed. He knew that look on her face. Either she was wondering were Danny put her keys, or she was worried. Flack went with his first choice.

"There's more, isn't there? There's more to why you can't sleep."

"Always have to get to the bottom of things, don't you?" Angell asked, her eyes still glued to the world outside the window. "Every time I close my eyes, I see everything that has happened over the past few weeks, none of them good. You have no idea what I've been through, no one does. Even if I did tell you, you still wouldn't understand." Angell turned her head towards Flack, her brown eyes shimmering with tears. "Trust me, you just wouldn't get it."

Flack laid his hands on top of Angell's.

"Try me."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Mac knocked his fist against the open door frame. Walking into the hospital room, he saw that Reed Garrett was sitting up in bed, a brand new laptop in his hands.

"Hey Reed, how you doing?" Mac asked.

Reed clicked a few buttons and shut the laptop. "Much better, thanks. The doctors said that I could go home in a few days." Reed smiled, but then it soon faded. "How's Detective Angell doing?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"She's doing fine. The doctor's said that she's making good progress. Detective Angell actually woke up a few hours ago..."

Reed nodded. "That's good." Sighing, he added "She has to be the craziest, bravest person I have ever met! She is absolutely crazy, you know. Putting herself in danger like that."

"That's Angell for you. She would do whatever it takes to save a life, even if it means that her own is on the line."

Reed flipped the laptop open, but then paused, a frown on his face. "She saved me, you know. It was like she didn't even care what was going to happen to her. Detective Angell just walked in front of a gun, even though she knew that she was going to get shot."

Mac nodded. "My team is extremely fortunate and lucky to have someone like Jessica Angell working with us."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Flack leaned back in the chair and sighed. "You got shot with your own gun?" he said, shaking his head. "I had no idea you've been through so much. You're one of a kind, Angell."

"Why thank-you, Flack. I'm going to take that as a complement." Angell said, smiling. "What's wrong?" she added, noticing that Flack was looking down at his hands.

'I have been acting a little off lately. My feelings and emotions have been all jumbled up. I'm just trying to sort things out."

"What do you mean?"

Flack's blue eyes flicked up to look at Angell's face. "I couldn't stop blaming myself for everything that has happened. The explosion, you getting hurt. It looked as if you've been to hell and back. I kept telling myself it was my fault. I should've stopped it from happening. Then when you were kidnapped, I lost it. I wouldn't eat or sleep till I knew you were safe. Every minute you were gone, I started to doubt myself more and more. I started to think that we were never going to find you. But when we did, I saw how injured you were. I blamed myself even more than before. I told myself that it was all my fault."

"But it wasn't..."

"I know it wasn't!" Flack snapped, his eyes filled with anger and tears. Angell recoiled at the tone of his voice. Never had she heard him this angry.

"I'm sorry, Jess. I didn't mean to yell like that. It's just that I almost lost you! You almost died! I don't know what I would've done without you..." Flack said, mumbling the last sentence.

A soft hang touched his face. "But I didn't. You didn't. I'm here and I'm with you. That's the only thing that matters." Angell whispered, a small smile on her face.

Flack raised his arm and touched the cool hand on his face. "There's something that I've been meaning to tell you." He said, looking straight into Angell's brown eyes. This seemed so much easier before... how was he going to say it? Flack took a deep breath, still looking at Angell's eyes.

"I love you."

_Well that's the end of the eleventh chapter! I know, I know. I ended the last chapter pretty much the same way, But oh well. It fitted this chapter too! I'm planning on having only 1 or 2 more chapters after this, just to let you know. I really appreciate all the reviews and everyone that has stuck with me through this story (you know who you are)! Don't forget to review! And again with the f$*#$)!$!($ #$!#$!#$)$ spacing!_

_Yeslek_


	13. Feels like tonight

Alright everybody, I'm sorry for the delayed update! I was busy with basketball, we had practice at 7 in the morning, I was just too tired to update! I'm afraid that this chapter will be the last to this story, but I made it extra long! I just want to tell you all that writing this story was a blast! I loved that you all reviewed!

On with the show!

_A soft hand touched his face, "But I didn't, you didn't. I'm here and I'm with you. That's the only thing that matters." Angell whispered, a small smile on her face._

_Flack raised his arm and touched the cool hand on his face. "There's something that I've been meaning to tell you." He said, looking straight into Angell's brown eyes. This seemed so much easier before… how was he going to say it? Flack took a deep breath, still looking at Angell's eyes._

"I love you."

A complete silence filled the room, all the other excess noises pushed to the sidelines. Those sounds didn't matter, the two people in the room and their feelings did. And love was one of them. Those three words were probably the most powerful in the world; they have the most amazing meanings. Three words can change people's lives.

"I have wasted too much time waiting to tell you that. I love you to the bottom of my heart, Jessica Angell."

The smile on Angell's face grew wider. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to say that?" She whispered softly, a twinkle in her eyes. "Too long."

Their faces were now so close that their noses were almost touching. They could feel each other's hot breath colliding with their cool skin. Their lips where millimeters apart when they finally came together, a tingling sensation spreading from their lips to their toes.

"So does that mean you love me too?" Flack asked, a wide grin on his face.

Angell let out a small chuckle and smiled. "Cute." She said, punching him lightly on the shoulder. "So you do have game after all."

Flack shook his head. "Naw, I still don't. Me, game? No way." He said, but then noticed Angell trying to hide a laugh, a huge smirk on her face. "Fine, fine. Maybe I have a little game." Flack raised his hands. "But you still like it."

"Sure I do." Angell replied, shuffling over in the bed to make room for Flack. "Hey Don." She whispered, laying her head on his chest. "Can I tell you something?"

"Absolutely, anything at all."

"You know that I was only 14 when my mom died? I saw it all, too. She was killed right before my very eyes. The weird thing was that it was almost like she knew what was going to happen. They never found the guy, you know."

Flack wrapped his arm around Angell's shaking body, careful to avoid the pearly white cast. "I do. Your father, he, uh, told the team about what happened."

Angell scoffed. "Of course he did, why wouldn't he? Not like it's a big deal anyways." She said sarcastically. "He said I should just get over it. 'Tough it up, Jessica. Why can't you be more like your brothers? You don't see them crying, now do you?' He said that right to my face. It was like he didn't even realize that mom was the only one that ever cared for me. It was like he never wanted a daughter. All the things that dad said about me going to him are all wrong. The only time that I went to him for help was when I needed help with my wrist shot. Never to talk about mom, school, the police academy, nothing."

"Now my brothers, they didn't give a damn. Allen, he cared a little bit. 'Only cause you're the baby, Jess!' Derek and Kevin, they just didn't give a damn. And Wayne made it top priority too completely ignore me. He didn't want anything to do with me, or that night." A small tear fell out the corner of Angell's eye. "They didn't care. No one did."

"Hey, hey, don't cry, Jess." Flack said softly, using the back of his hand to wipe the tear away. "I care." He kissed the top of Angell's head. "Really. I do."

Suddenly the door to the hospital room burst opened. Danny walked right through, the infamous Messer grin on his face.

"Aww! Look at those two lovebirds! Isn't that sweet!" Danny said, using his fingers to form a pretend camera.

"Danny Messer, you are such an idiot." Lindsay sighed, pushing on Danny's shoulder. "I apologize on his behalf. I tried to stop him from breaking the door down, but he put an ice cube down my shirt. So I repeat, he is an idiot."

"Lindsay Monroe, I am heartbroken!" Danny gasped, placing his hands over his heart. "Idiot?" Danny smiled and lowered his hands. "But enough about me, how you doing, Angell?"

"I've got a killer headache, can't feel my leg, my ribs are broken and my arm feels like it weighs a ton." Angell shrugged. "But other than that, I'm fine."

"Yeah, yeah. And I'm the queen of England." Danny replied, crossing his arms. "Jess, you were almost blown up. You were hit by a car and were kidnapped! And to top it off, you were shot. Jess, you don't get it. _You almost died! _Saying you're fine isn't going to cut it. Really, what's going on?"

"You really want to know?" Angell pushed herself up using her good elbow. "When Harrison was holding that gun to me, I had such a strong feeling that I was going to die. I honestly didn't know that I was going to make it that far. I was surprised that I made it out that building alive. And then when you…" Angell paused, looking at Flack. "When you just stopped in the middle of the road, I panicked. That cab was so close to hitting you, Don. I was scared; I just had to do something! So I did the only thing I thought I could do…"

"You pushed him out of the way." Lindsay whispered quietly.

Angell nodded and hugged her arm close to her body. "Yeah, exactly." Angell answered. "Then when Harrison had my gun on Reed…" Angell ran her hand over her face. "God damn it! My gun! He had my gun!" Angell slammed the back of her head on the pillow and groaned. "I should've have let him take it! I could've prevented this from happening! Fuck, I should've stopped it!"

"Jess, look at me." Flack squeezed Angell's shoulder lightly, getting her attention. "None of this was your fault. Believe me, I should know, I've been there before. There's nothing that you've could've done to stop it from happening. That's the way fate works. It just happens. I mean, I know you wish this didn't happen and so do i. But just think. If all this…" Flack waved his hand around. "If all this didn't happen, we wouldn't have caught the cabbie killer, we wouldn't have saved many innocent people, and…"

"And what?" Angell snapped. "What else wouldn't you have done? What else is there?" She growled, a hint of anger in her voice.

Flack quickly placed a kiss on Angell's lips, silencing her. "I wouldn't have told you that I love you. I may have never said it. And if I ever did, I may have already been too late." Flack murmured into Angell's hair.

"So what?" Angell asked. "Being blown up, hit by a car, and being shot turns you on or something?"

Flack laughed, shrugging his shoulders. "It helps. But that's not the only thing. Courage, intelligence, humor, trust, honesty, they all help too."

Again, Angell punched Flack's arm lightly, a slight smile on her face. "You're an ass, though. So are you, Danny." Angell looked at him. "I don't know how Lindsay puts up with you."

"What!" Danny exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "Is everyone out to get me or something?"

**Three months later**

Angell banged her head against the current novel that she was reading. Never would she have found herself doing that. _Reading!_ That's almost a forbidden word to her! Angell never, ever, ever read! Never! Nowadays, the only thing that she ever did read was if it had to do with work. Other than that… do movie subtitles count?

"Knock, knock." A voice said from outside the closed door.

Angell sighed and threw the novel down near her feet. "Yeah, come in."

The smell of pizza (what? I like pizza!) quickly filled the room. Flack shuffled in, his cheeks a bright red.

"You been running or something?"

Flack quickly shed his jacket and placed it on a chair. Putting the pizza box on the edge of the bed, Flack gave Angell a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I thought you could use some real food. Not that the hospital food isn't real, it's just crappy." Flack pulled the chair closer to the bed. "You have no idea how hard it is to get a pizza here. Some fat, old guy nearly tackled me. And then there was some old lady in a wheelchair. 'That isn't very good for you, young man!' Those wheelchair things they got go pretty damn fast!"

Angell coughed. "You never run away from criminals, you go after them. But you run away from an old lady in a wheelchair? Talk about courageous."

"Hey." Flack began, flicking a piece of pepperoni (yum) towards Angell, who ducked. "If she wacked you across the shins with a cane, you'd be running too!"

"But she's in a wheelchair, Don! And it's an old lady!"

"Dealing with my grandparents was good enough for me, thank you very much!"

Angell bit off a corner of the crust and chucked the rest at Flack, hitting him square between the eyes. "Now that's what I call good aim."

"What was that for?" Flack asked, wiping crumbs of his nose. "Did I really deserve that?"

Angell snickered and nodded her head. "That was for throwing that pepperoni at me! You have horrible aim, by the way."

Flack laughed. "Oh come on. My aim isn't _that _bad!" A grin spread across Angell's face. "So when do you think you can get out of here?"

A short nurse wearing green scrubs then walked into the room. "I can help you answer that, detectives. It seems that Detective Angell's injuries have healed enough to let her go home. I'll go get you doctor." The nurse said, leaving the room.

"Oh, speaking of which…" Flack said, pulling a duffle bag out from behind him. "I had Lindsay get some clean clothes from your apartment for you. I had a feeling you would be going home today." Flack handed the bag to Angell and stood up. "I'll let you get changed, I just need to go get something."

Once Flack had left the room, Angell unzipped the bag and pulled out a pair of comfortable, dark jeans. After great difficulty, Angell had managed to get the jeans on and was now attempting to get a plain, brown t-shirt over the cast of her arm. _This is gonna be harder than I thought!_

"Jess, you descent?" Flack asked, knocking on the door.

"Um, not exactly. Can you come in here for a sec? I need your help with something."

The door creaked open and Flack came through, pushing a wheelchair infront of him. Angell sure wasn't going to like that, not one bit.

Again, after much difficulty, Angell was able to get her cast through the other sleeve. "Did you take that from the old lady? You kidding, right?" Angell questioned, finally noticing that wheelchair in the corner of the room. "A wheelchair. Seriously?"

Flack shrugged. "fraid so. How else are you gonna get around? Lean on me until you arm heals?"

"Be better than that thing." Angell answered, nodding her head towards the wheelchair.

"You'll have to wait a few more months to do that, detective. "Dr. Laneburgh said, walking into the room. "It looks like your healthy enough to go home. I just need you to sign these papers." Dr. Laneburgh handed Angell a pen. "Here are some painkillers for you, if you need them, take 'em. One more thing, it would probably be best if you stayed with another person for a few weeks, so that we can make sure everything goes along safely."

Angell handed the papers and pen back to the doctor. "So I can go home now?"

"Absolutely. Take care."

After the doctor had left, Flack hooked his arms gently around Angell's waist. "You can stay with me, if you would like."

Angell twisted her head around so that she was staring into Flack's blue eyes. "You sure? I can always ask Lindsay or Stella. They wouldn't mind, they owe me favors anyways."

"I owe you all the favors in the world. You saved my life, remember?" Flack guided Angell over to the wheelchair. Angell immediately tried to drawback.

"I am not going to sit on that. You can't make me." Angell whined, like a six year old who didn't get what they wanted.

"Alright then." Flack let arms off Angell's waist, sending her to the ground. Angell shrieked, her face mere inches away from the floor. Suddenly a pair of strong arms were once again around her waist, pulling her body up.

"So you gonna get in that thing or what?"

"Fine, fine. You win." Angell mumbled, allowing Flack to help her into the chair.

Flack grinned. "I knew you'd see it my way."

FAFAFAFAFAFA

Angell leaned her head against the cool window of Flack's car. They had only been driving for ten minutes and Angell's body had already begun to ache. The car rolled to a stop as they came upon a red light.

"You okay, Jess? You need one of your painkillers?"

Angell slowly nodded, not wanting to cause herself any more pain. "You got any water?" Once Angell had gotten the pill and water, she took a swig and put the pill in her mouth. Grimacing at the taste, Angel screwed the lad back onto the bottle.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Flack answered, pulling into the parking lot. But they weren't at Angell's apartment building.

"What are we doing at the club that Mac plays at? It's not Wednesday."

Flack turned the ignition off and climbed out the driver's side. Walking over to the passenger side, he opened the door and helped Angell to her feet. "It's a surprise."

Angell nodded. "What, no wheelchair? I thought you would love embarrassing me infront of people."

"It's not far. I'll help you walk."

Flack and Angell slowly made their way to the door to the jazz club. Flack reached out with his hand to open the door. Their ears were greeted with speech, the clinking of glasses, and laughter. They had only walked a few steps in when suddenly everyone burst out cheering.

"What's going on?" Angell yelled to Flack, trying to be heard over all the clapping and whistling. Angell turned to Flack, a huge grin on his face.

"Surprise!"

"Alright everyone, now that we're all here, I would like to give a toast to our special guest of honor!" Mac, who was on the stage, said, raising his glass. "To someone who did the impossible, someone who did something that no one else would've dared to do!" Everyone in the room raised their glasses as Mac had done. "To Jessica Angell!" Again, everyone burst out cheering, this time louder than before.

Flack quickly lead Angell to a large table, who's seats were filled by Mac, Stella, Danny, Lindsay, Sheldon, and Reed, their faces beaming.

"You guys are awesome! Thank you so much!" Angell said. "You really didn't have to do this!"

"But we wanted to! You've done so much for us, it was 'bout time we gave back!" Stella said, taking a sip of her drink.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Flack said, placing a kiss one Angell's lips. "To New York's finest."

Danny leaned back in his chair, wolf whistling. "So what? You two the next hot thing?" Angell smiled and opened her mouth to reply when Danny suddenly yelled, "I got it! We'll call you… Fang! Get it? Flack, Angell, Fang? It makes sense, right?"

Lindsay snorted, causing the whole table to burst out laughing. Suddenly the lights in the club dimmed and a spotlight shone in the middle of the stage. Son a person walked onto the stage, a guitar in their hands. Everyone in the audience was quiet when the person started to strum a few chords.

"You, you got me thinking it'll be alright.

You, you told me, 'come and take a look inside.'

You believed me, every single lie.

But I, I failed you this time

And it feels like tonight.

I can't believe I'm broken inside.

Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do.

But try to make it up to you.

And it feels like tonight, tonight."

Wait a minute… Angell squinted her eyes just to make sure she was right on who was up there… "Flack?"

"I was waiting for the day you'd come around.

I was chasing, but nothing was all I found.

From the moment you came into my life.

You showed me what's right.

And it feels like tonight.

I can't believe I'm broken inside.

Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do.

But try to make it up to you.

And it feels like tonight.

I never felt like this before.

Just when I leave, I'm back for more.

Nothing else here seems to matter.

In these ever changing days.

You're the one thing that remains.

I could stay like this forever.

And it feels like tonight.

I can't believe I'm broken inside.

Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do.

But try to make it up t you.

And it feels like tonight, tonight.

And it feels like tonight, tonight.

And it feels like tonight.

'Cause there's nothing that I wanna do.

But try to make it up to you.

And it feels like tonight,

_Tonight._

And that's the end of 'Fell right into you.' I hope you all liked it. Again, I had fun writing it! Even though this is the last chapter, please review! I would like to know what you thought of the story. I am currently writing the plot for my next story, so be sure to look out for it! (sorry for the spacing! I'm trying to fix it!) And if you have any ideas to what you would like to see in the next story, I will gladly accept them!

Thanks you very much!

Yeslek.


End file.
